Feliz cumpleaños, Brandeur
by DarkLadyBluerose
Summary: Me parece que no soy la única que a notado que lo que siente Brandeur por Hemme es DEMASIADO incondicional. Esta es mi historia de como Brandeur le confiesa sus sentimientos. Soy nueva en esto asi que agracezco comentarios. Lo mismo me animo y escribo otra de Kilvin/Elxa


Hemme se dirigia a toda prisa a un aula en concreto.

Iba recorriendo los pasillos a toda prisa cuando se encontró con él. "donde vas?" le preguntó su amigo, "Brandy! estoy buscando el aula de Elodin. Sabes donde esta?" le saludó/comentó/preguntó él. "Hemme te importaría no llamarme Brandy en publico?" protestó Brandeur. "Emmms si claro Brandeur. Pero bueno, sabes donde es o no?" insistió Hemme. "Depende. Por que de golpe te interesa Elodin?" A Brandeur se le notaba una rabia poco característica de él. podría ser...nah, imposible...pero tal vez..."Oye Brandeur...te pasa algo? cualquiera diría que te has puesto celoso" El mencionado se ruborizó levemente ante el comentario de su amigo. "para nada Hemme, estoy bien enserio" el hombre sonrió levemente. "vale, por que ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para tí Brandy" Hemme gira la cara. "Que?!" Brandeur le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos y en ese momento Hemme se parte de risa "Deberias verte la cara Brandeur!" se ríe Hemme. Brandeur entrecierra los ojos en una mirada asesina "Hemme..." de golpe el rostro de el hombre se suaviza "Elodin esta dando clases en el aula del fondo a la derecha. Ya nos veremos." Brandeur se va a toda prisa de allí con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Elodin espera la llegada de Hemme con impaciencia, sin dejar de mirar por la puerta.

Al fin le ve aparecer, le mira y sonríe. Hemme le mira como tratando de atravesarlo con la mirada. Elodin sale del aula. "Y bien? Que tenias que decirme Elodin?" le pregunta Hemme. "Tres palabras, Brandeur, Cumpleaños, Fiesta" responde este. " Me has llamado porque quieres montarle una fiesta a Brandeur?!" "Exacto!" responde el maestro nominador. "Elodin, no se si has olvidado un detalle...te odiamos!" protesta Hemme. "Hemme, eres la dulzura personificada" Elodin le sonríe mostrando sus dientes. "Y exactamente por que?" pregunta el maestro retórico. "Verás la idea a sido de Elxa y Arwil. Herma va mejorando y pensaron animarle de alguna forma, y aprovechando que es el cumple de Brandeur...pues hacemos una fiesta. Y bien?" dice Elodin extendiendo la última "e". " No se si me arrepentiré pero vale" accede Hemme al final. "Uff! al final no he tenido que pedirle al viento que te colgara en el techo" dice el maestro nominador con una cara teatral de alivio. "Elodin...eres...odioso!" le chilla Hemme alejandose de él a grandes zancadas.

Brandeur estaba en su habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Hemme?" preguntó. Deseaba que fuera él. ese hubiera sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños. "No, soy Elxa. Vamos, te están esperando" dijo este desde la entrada. Brandeur no contestó. No quería ir. El no había pedido eso. Él. Quería. A. Hemme. Le quería más que a cualquier estúpida fiesta. Quería decirle lo que no le había dicho nunca. Quería confesarle lo inconfesable. Quería reconozer lo irreconocible. Quería decirle "Te amo", de golpe se dió cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. "Como dices?" preguntó un más que sorprendido Elxa Dal. "Na-nada" dijo Brandeur con las mejillas a punto de estallarle. En ese instante Elxa entró en su habitación. "Te encuentras bien Brandeur?" le preguntó preocupado. "Elxa...alguna vez has guardado algo tan intenso tanto tiempo que te ha dolido?" Le preguntó este. "Sí." le contestó Elxa seriamente " pero, cuanto piensas esperar para decirle a Hemme lo que sientes por él?" "no lo sé" respondió el maestro matemático con sinceridad. "Hazlo hoy. Despúes de la fiesta" le recomendó el otro maestro. "vale. lo haré!" dijo Brandeur sonriendo. Se dirigío a la puerta y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Hemme esperaba impaciente a su amigo cuando este apareció por la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa en sus labios. *es adorable cuando sonrie así* pensó Brandeur. "Hola" saludó Hemme "cuantos van ya? hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta". "si te soy sincero yo también" se rió su amigo. De repente Brandeur le miró seriamente y le dijo "Hemme, podemos hablar fuera?" "fuera Brandeur? Dónde?" preguntó extrañado el aludido. "En...no se, pero fuera" dijo Brandeur nervioso. "Un momento vale?". "De acuerdo" accedió el maestro matemático. Hemme se azercó a Lorren y le dijo algo en un susurro. Tras un rato, este volvió con unas llaves en la mano. "vamos" le dijo a su amigo.

Brandeur se preguntaba donde lo llevaría Hemme. Pero no esperaba acabar en la azotea.

"Hemme..." empezó. "Dime, pero deprisa, si no Lorren se impacientará" le apuró Hemme. Brandeur tragó aire y le dijo " Verás llebamos veintitres años y ciento-tres dias siendo amigos inseparables, pero hará cosa de tres años empezé a sentir algo más, el primer año lo negé, el segundo me odié por ello y el tercero me doy cuenta de que no puedo callarmelo más, porque este sentimiento me esta matando Hemme, y no podia callarmelo más, te amo Hemme, porfavor, perdoname por ello." cuando lo soltó, se dirigió a la puerta. "Verás Brandeur" empezó Hemme cogiendolo del brazo." punto uno, la puerta esta cerrada con llave y la llave la tengo yo, y punto dos, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, sin embargo tu a mi sí" "El que?"pregunto Brandeur. "Esto" Hemme le cogió con una delicadeza impresionante por la barbilla y presionó sus labios contra los del maestro matemático. primero una presión, para acabar deslizando su lengua entre los labios de este. Brandeur le correspondió el beso y pudo oir un pequeño gemido através de los labios de Hemme. Las manos de Hemme rodearon a Brandeur mientras este deslizaba sus dedos por entre su cabello y presionaban el rostro de Hemme más y más cerca del suyo. Y allí, con las estrellas como testigos, surgió aquello que ambos llevaban una eternidad esperando.


End file.
